


Crash Test

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Финал тренировочного лагеря VBA 2





	Crash Test

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. VBA 2 — конкурс VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2, проведенный агентством LDH в 2010 году, чтобы выбрать солистов для новой группы 三代目J Soul Brothers  
> 2\. Финалисты конкурса провели месяц в спортивно-музыкальном тренировочном лагере  
> 3\. EXILE — главная группа LDH  
> 4\. Казухара Рюто — финалист VBA 2, позже ставший одним из вокалистов группы GENERATIONS  
> 5\. Композицию EXILE «Someday» послушать и посмотреть можно здесь и здесь  
> 6\. Рюджи со средней школы катался на байке и вел образ жизни янки, бросив старшую школу на первом году обучения  
> 7\. Яги Масаясу — финалист VBA 2, позже ставший участником театральной подразделения GEKIDAN EXILE агентства LDH  
> 8\. Катайёсе Рёта — финалист VBA 2, позже ставший одним из вокалистов группы GENERATIONS

Оми в сто двадцать пятый раз повернулся на футоне на другой бок, всмотрелся во тьму, среди которой посапывали другие тушки, и стукнул кулаком по полу. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ложась с гудящей тяжелой головой и свинцовыми веками, Оми думал, что вырубится сразу же, но по закону подлости провалиться в небытие не удалось. Кто-то долго копался в рюкзаке, кто-то громко чихнул, кто-то постоянно дергал сёдзи. Обычно спокойный к мелким шорохам, Оми захотел всех передушить. Останавливало то, что победы в этом случае ему точно не светит, а вот срок со смертной казнью — вполне. Победа... Многие спрашивали, как удалось дойти до финала? Ведь претендентов на роль вокалистов новой группы набралось аж тридцать тысяч. И что? Большая часть — трясущиеся мальчишки. Другие, наоборот, гнули пальцы и уже видели себя на постерах. Отдельные экземпляры строили воздушные замки, совершенно не представляя, каково — быть звездой. Оми просто чувствовал: это изменит его жизнь, задаст вектор, который он так долго искал. Желание толкало вперед, помогало легко перешагивать препятствия, пока Оми не оказался в тренировочном лагере финалистов VBA2. Победа!.. Ближе некуда и так еще далеко. Впервые накатило странное: а если он не справится?.. Если выберут другого? Мияту Сатоши, например. Или Казухару Рюто — мальчик очень старался и очень горел EXILE. Или Имаичи Рюджи... Краем уха Оми слышал, что тот прошел больше сотни прослушиваний и нигде ему не везло, но «я буду пытаться до тех пор, пока не получится!»

Оми приподнялся на локтях — бесполезно. Бесполезно пытаться спать с таким хороводом в голове! Откопав в сумке бутылку с чаем, Оми выхлебал остаток. Сто попыток... Каким сильным или чокнутым нужно быть, чтобы раз за разом падая — подниматься. И не терять внутренний свет. Имаичи всегда радовался — новому дню, чужим успехам, вкусной еде, — и много смеялся. Там, где Оми проходил, хмыкнув, Имаичи протягивал руку. «Ты слишком „давишь“ голосом, мягче, плавнее, у тебя хорошо получается!» И Оми, пренебрежительно отворачиваясь, украдкой улыбался, крал приемы, старался еще — и слышал невероятное! Это точно он пел?.. Судя по сияющему Имаичи — он, Оми. Сам Имаичи тоже пел неидеально, но чувствовалось, как многое он вкладывает в песни, что не просто поет, а рассказывает истории. После его исполнения у Оми всегда глаза оказывались на мокром месте. Да, такой вполне может выиграть. Или попытается снова. Оми — другой, он сдастся.

Сосед справа, засвистев носом, протяжно захрапел. Ну приехали. Еще и одеяло душило жаром. Выпутавшись из плена футона, Оми потянулся и направился на энгаву. На которой уже кто-то был. Лохматая шевелюра на фоне темных веток и потонувших в дымке гор выдала Имаичи. Имаичи дрыгал ногой, сцепив руки в замок и уставившись в туманную даль.

— Не спится?

Имаичи резко развернулся и заулыбался:

— Как и тебе.

Оми сел рядом, вытянул одну ногу, вторую поджав под себя. Рюджи осмотрел его лениво и снова вернулся к созерцанию неба — или чем он там занимался.

— Думал сходить искупаться, но не хочется нарушать тишину.

— Мы ее уже нарушили.

— Ты прав, но всё-таки... именно плеск воды в ночи привлекает разных существ.

— Веришь во всю эту чушь?

— Это не чушь, а хороший повод для размышления и вдохновения. Откуда-то люди взяли ведь образы и не на пустом месте придумали легенды и приметы. Что-то есть в мифологии привлекательно-завораживающее.

— Придумали ясно зачем: страхом держать глупых людей и деньги с них трясти.

— Может, ты и прав, — Имаичи улыбнулся примиряюще — он никогда особо не спорил, но при своем мнении оставался.

Его нога снова задергалась. То крупно, то мелко, переходя в частую дрожь.

— Всё в порядке?

— Курить хочу. Очень сильно. Хоть сбегай — и выкуривай целую сладкую пачку. Я даже душу готов отдать злому духу, так охота. До VBA2 я очень, очень много курил.

— Ты же и в VBA участвовал.

— Да, но там всё слишком быстро закончилось. А сейчас не верится даже, что смог дойти до финала. Будто прекрасный сон, который может в любой момент закончиться. Сегодня я испугался этого настолько сильно, что захотел затянуться, вдохнуть горький дым, почувствовать, что всё по-настоящему. Извини, что вывалил ни с того ни с се...

Оми развернулся к Имаичи и поцеловал.

— Это не сон.

И пока Имаичи пялился на него глазами-блюдцами — поцеловал снова, усиливая нажим языком. Ужасно возбуждала и злила растерянность сильного соперника. Ирония: все они друг другу соперники, а в итоге выберут двоих. Тех, кто сумеет раскрыться в дуэте. Если бы Оми предложили выбрать пару — он, скорей всего, предпочел бы всем Имаичи. Надежного, уступчивого, но способного с улыбкой и по-доброму возглавить восстание. Оми посмотрел бы, как тот курит... на энгаве в кимоно, задрав голову, положив рядом с бедром меч.

У Имаичи оказались мягкие губы, и от него приятно пахло яблоками. Но когда Оми попытался на Имаичи сесть — вот тут его и пихнули.

— Из-звини! — Имаичи пятился красный как рак. — Извини, Тосака-кун!

Оми, потирая ушибленный зад, нахмурился, провожая взглядом бегство Имаичи: за что тот извинялся? На чистого гетеро Имаичи не тянул. Оми не в его вкусе? Вряд ли. Оставалось одно. Оми усмехнулся и тронул большим пальцем губы: «Извини, что не могу прямо сейчас тебя трахнуть».

Впрочем, это решаемо. От VBA2 и лагеря Оми собирался взять по максимуму. Создать и оставить себе самые лучшие воспоминания. А то за полторы недели лагеря, кроме как про адские тренировки, и рассказать-то особо нечего.

  


Имаичи стал не то чтобы избегать Оми, но смешно напрягался, нервно улыбался и крался боком десятой дорогой. Оми надоело это к полудню.

— Долго собираешься бегать? — Оми перегородил Имаичи путь в перешейке между комнатами отдыха и для репетиций.

— Тосака-кун...

— Только недотрогу из себя строить не стоит. Или высказываешь мне всё сразу, или шлешь.

— Третьего не дано? — Имаичи вскинул брови, но довольно скоро насупился, и в глазах его мелькнул холод. — Так вот, Тосака-кун, ты, похоже, привык, что все должны падать к твоим ногам и следовать малейшим прихотям. Я зверушкой и игрушкой для утехи быть не собираюсь.

— А? Ты о чем?

— Ты ведь уже всё за меня решил: и мою ориентацию, и мои вкусы вывел, как тебе удобно. И ждешь от меня взаимности и слепой влюбленности, чтобы в рот заглядывал и кончал с одного поцелуя. Извини, но такого не будет. Можешь попробовать охмурить Казухару — тот купится на твои чары. Но не я.

— Посмотрите, молодец какой, — Оми зашипел, чувствуя горечь во рту. — Так всё по полочкам разложил, сделал выводы. Я просто хотел расслабиться. Приятно провести время. Какое нафиг преклонение? Мне корона голову не жмет. И за этим, как ты верно заметил, я пошел бы к кому помельче.

Оми, передернув плечами, быстрым шагом направился в комнату для репетиций, когда Имаичи дернул его за руку назад.

— Тосака-кун... я хотел бы ошибаться.

Оми остро глянул на него: что ты имеешь в виду? Но когда Имаичи открыл, наконец, рот, в проем ворвался Шимада.

— Эй, что тут за тайный совет? Йоу! У нас сейчас распевка под инструмент, а потом мы хотим с парнями прогуляться до дальних горячих источников. Раз уж дали послабление. Вы как?

— Я пас, Шимада-кун, думал сходить в храм и совершить обрядную молитву.

— Ого, вот это серьезный настрой! — Шимада хохотнул. — А ты, Тосака?

— А я хочу с книжкой поваляться. Сто лет не читал нормально. Засыпаю раньше, чем абзац осмыслю.

— Ага, есть такое. Я правда не книгами, а мангой шуршу. Так за всё время даже главу не осилил. Ну ладно тогда. Распеваться-то идете?

— Идем. Минуту, — Оми улыбнулся, цедя сквозь зубы: свали, будь добр. И когда до Шимады доперло как до жирафа и он попятился «ок, ок, испаряюсь» — Оми развернул Имаичи к себе. — Говори. Я слушаю.

Имаичи смотрел в сторону:

— Мне нужно подумать.

Имаичи смотрел в сторону, даже когда Оми цапнул его за подбородок.

— О чем, мать твою?!

— Достаточно ли ты губителен для меня. Стоит ли на тебя подсаживаться.

— Что? Что?.. — Оми рассмеялся хрипло. — Я, по-твоему, вроде сигареты?

— Ты хуже.

Имаичи тронул его пальцы, отцепляя, и ушел. Из комнаты для репетиций донеслись фортепианные переливы и зычные указания: «и раз, и два, и раз...» До оскомины. До гудящей головы. И среди разнокалиберных завываний — высокий сильный голос Имаичи, играющего тембром, сливающегося с инструментом и превозносящего его, выводящего на другой, иной уровень созвучание. Бесподобно. Чарующе.

Оми задыхался — то ли от возмущения, то ли восторга. Стоило поспорить, кто из них большая ведьма. Кто для кого — сладкий греховный плод.

  


Оми натирался мочалкой, то изящно выставляя вперед конечности, то прогибаясь. Имаичи смотрел — зыркал, будто Оми его кабинку занял или гель стырил, и елозил по своему телу рассеянно. По довольно красивому телу с легким золотистым оттенком. Да и размерами не обделен — не гигант, но пользоваться должен уметь. Сладко потянуло внизу живота. Секс в душе — пикантная классика. Оми скользнул, дразнясь, по паху и повернулся к Имаичи спиной. Задрал голову, отфыркиваясь от воды и смывая шампунь. Как в какой-нибудь гребанной рекламе. И пусть. Если и продавать себя, то дорого.

Имаичи подошел к нему, только когда остальные разбрелись, а Оми вытирался насухо.

— Может, перестанешь?

— Перестану что? — Оми наклонился, шебурша по волосам.

— Всё.

— Проще тогда не жить. Но фигушки. У меня большие планы на будущее.

— Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?.. — Имаичи словно не верил собственным словам. — Сейчас, и до этого в онсене, и во время ужина...

— Не нравится? — Оми выпрямился, смотря на Имаичи прямо и открыто. Никакой подпольной игры и коварства, всё предельно чисто: Оми Имаичи хотел.

Имаичи перемялся с ноги на ногу.

— Это странно. Скажу прямо: внешне ты совсем не мой типаж. А по характеру...

— То, чего тебе не хватает.

— Наглости, хамства и самолюбия? — Имаичи даже глаза распахнул.

Оми улыбнулся и подошел вплотную, закидывая на плечи Имаичи руки. И даже почти поцеловал, но Имаичи увернулся. Строптивая мышка.

— Я же не делаю ничего плохого. Просто привлекаю внимание симпатичного парня.

— Угу, только пялится на тебя не один человек.

— Уже ревнуешь?

— Скорее не желаю быть свидетелем коллективного изнасилования. Поэтому и говорю тебе прекратить. Ты распушаешься и от тебя исходят — как их там? В общем, внимание начинаешь притягивать. Тебя и так-то незаметным не назовешь, а уж излучающий «трахни меня» — вовсе навязчивой идеей становишься. Но не моей, Тосака-кун.

Оми цыкнул.

— Ты слишком много обо мне думаешь и говоришь для равнодушного. Не находишь, Имаичи?

— Просто... ты отличаешься ото всех. Самый неумеха, выступая, ты держишься как профи. Уши от твоего пения порой в трубочку сворачиваются, но от тебя сложно оторвать взгляд. Думаешь: а этот парень интересен! Ты запоминаешься аурой. И этим ужасно раздражаешь и бесишь, — Имаичи стиснул руки в кулаки до скрипа. — Занимаясь четыре года вокалом, я всё ещё не чувствую себя достаточно уверенно, всё ещё слышу огрехи и косяки, всё ещё вижу, насколько жалок. Ты лишен подобных заморочек. И оттого превосходишь нас всех.

— А я вот не думаю, что группе, которую собираются сразу брать в оборот, нужен вокалист, не умеющий петь. Да и LDH — не то агентство, где роляет картинка. Так что все мои плюсы — коту под хвост. Закончится лагерь — закончится и приключение. И мы вряд ли еще увидимся, Имаичи, — Оми провел ногтем по груди Имаичи, вскинулся, щурясь. — Подаришь мне себя ненадолго?

Имаичи его ударил. Коротким замахом по скуле. Оми приложил ладонь к гудящей коже, шикнул.

— Сдурел совсем?

— Это ты сдурел! — Имаичи не кричал, но выглядел очень страшно: двигались крылья носа, глаза горели темным, брови свелись у переносицы. — Как думаешь, за каким хером нас вообще в этот лагерь отправили? Чтобы мы вокальные данные подтянули? Ха-ха-ха. Нет, с нами занимаются хорошие специалисты, но главное — другое. Мы здесь, чтобы почувствовать ритм. Бешеный, жесткий, без жалости и пощады. После выигрыша легче не будет, будет тяжелее.

— И? Мне-то что с того? Намекаешь: я слишком праздно провожу время? Но извини, постоянно вка...

— За полторы недели ты приспособился настолько, что собираешься закрутить роман, — Имаичи приложился затылком о стенку и закрыл ладонями глаза. — Немыслимо! Пока я вспоминал, какую часть тела помыл, а какую нет, ты наверняка успел меня разложить во всех позах. А ведь мы весь день провели бок о бок, и ты не отлынивал и не халтурил... Для тебя подобный ритм — норма жизни. Ты умеешь в нем комфортно существовать и им управлять. Помножив на внутреннюю уверенность, интересную внешность и, в конце концов, возраст, ты — идеальный кандидат. А технику вокала всегда можно поставить. Тасаки Такахиро взял не техникой...

Оми припомнил новостные сводки, улыбающегося, а потом тут же рыдающего мальчишку, и как над ним вился Ацуши, как EXILE признали его своим.

— Выберут двоих... В этом фишка: на этот раз выберут двоих, — Оми завязал, наконец, полотенце на бедрах и качнул головой. — Поэтому идеальный я кандидат или нет, еще ничего не значит. Я решил жить сегодняшним днем, наслаждаться каждым днем. А вот ты, Имаичи, слишком много думаешь в принципе. Наслаждайся. А там будь что будет.

Имаичи нагнал его уже на выходе из раздевалки.

— Я не пожалею?

Оми оглядел его — всего беспокойного, дышащего часто, перебирающего пальцами.

— Если не пожелаешь этого сам.

  


После того, как им дали очередное задание — придумать и спеть для одной из песен EXILE ремикс, — Имаичи обложился нотными листами и засел в дальнем углу, сгорбившись и чего-то там сводя-выводя. Кто-то засел с выданной аппаратурой, экспериментируя с темпом, тонами и тональностью. Кто-то мучил инструменты. Творческий хаос... Оми вышел через энгаву в сад, к яблоням, что теснились полукругом у забора, и погладил кору. Листва сверху шептала. Качались в вышине остатки урожая — круглолицо-зеленые. Камерность.

У EXILE обычно клипы с масштабом, историей, пафосом или хотя бы пестростью. Они бросали вызов миру и в то же время несли себя в мир: смотрите, мы здесь, мы живем и можем изменить ход истории! Оми им верил. Эти — могли, брали и делали. Хитро очень. В песнях EXILE — лирика и любовь, трогающие душу слова. Приманка. Привлечешься, растроганный, со смягченным сердцем — и тут закружит хороводом красок, взрывом ворвется в обыденность. Так ошеломляюще, что не сможешь уже без этого дальше. Схема работала, поскольку в EXILE не было ни капли лжи.

Сможет ли Оми так же?.. Верить волшебству песен и оставаться собой. Через простое говорить о важном и вечном. Через простое...

Песни EXILE — прекрасные сами по себе — не нуждались в ремиксах. Но раз требовали...

Оми вдохнул полной грудью свежего воздуха и сорвался обратно.

— Имаичи, что ты придумал?

Имаичи оторвался от нотных листов, протер глаза.

— Свести несколько композиций в одну, но получается пока плохо. Даже у похожих на первый взгляд песен разные нити настроений. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Я понимаю. Пойдем.

Имаичи на миг вцепился в листы, но, мотнув головой, бросил их — исписанные-перечеркнутые — и поднялся. Оми протянул ему руку, и Имаичи не отпрянул. Внутри заторжествовало! Жаль, до энгавы два шага. Зато, будто подгадав время, вокруг яблони запорхали птахи. Постоянное движение жизни.

— Ты сказал здесь, что тебе очень хочется курить. Мандраж, волнение, тараканы сомнений...

— И ты меня поцеловал.

— Переключил внимание. Из туманного будущего в остро-пикирующее настоящее.

Имаичи выгнул бровь.

— Теперь это так называется...

— Скажешь: не сработало? — Оми усмехнулся, прекрасно зная ответ. И от этого испытывая сытое довольство.

— К чему ты ведешь, Тосака-кун?

— Можешь назвать цвет яблок?

— Что? — Имаичи нахмурился и перевел взгляд на яблони. Есть!

— Песни EXILE у многих на слуху. И если вдруг что-то исказится-изменится, на это сразу обратят внимание. Станут вслушиваться и поймут, что...

— Слова другие.

— Ну это уже совсем крайность. Больше оттенков смыслов, больше прочтений. Естественно-привычное заиграет в новом свете. Откровение о простых истинах. Что-то такое.

— Другие слова... — Имаичи застыл, перебирая пальцами. И на «ээээй» Оми никак не реагировал. Сбой системы... Но только Оми решил еще раз Имаичи поцеловать, тот вдруг сам обхватил плечи Оми и улыбнулся солнечно. — Тосака-кун, ты гений!

— Спасибо, конечно, но...

— Ремикс слов! — Имаичи засмеялся. — Революционно! Смело! До такого точно никто больше не додумается. Поможешь?

И не дожидаясь ответа — поволок Оми в комнату и чуть не швырнул в угол (лучше бы на кровать!). Решительно сгреб листы в кучу, смял и достал чистую стопку.

— Готово.

— Имаичи, может, объяснишься?..

— Я же объяснил, — Имаичи вытянул лицо, будто три часа посвящал Оми в нюансы, а тут вдруг вылезли вопросы. Но Имаичи мало на чем терялся. — Будем писать песню. На музыку «Someday» EXILE.

  


Творческий дуэт — не верх фантазий Оми. Впрочем, выходило любопытно. Оми писал без перебоя всё, что вертелось на языке, творилось вокруг и томилось в душе. Имаичи искал баланс между попсой, безвкусицей и перегруженностью. «Люди не любят сильно углубляться» и «Красиво не равно бестолково». Строки ложились под ноты. И каждая пройденная часть подстегивала идти дальше.

— Ты об этом уже писал, вот здесь.

— И что? Хочешь донести мысль — повтори ее несколько раз в разных местах и вариациях.

— Тосака-кун... — хоть Имаичи и качал головой, и понижал тон голоса, Оми видел, он еле сдерживал улыбку.

Очень уютный. С искорками в глазах. Бери голыми руками... Оми качнулся немного вперед, провел большим пальцем Имаичи по скуле.

— Тосака-кун?

— Понял-понял, сейчас перепишу, — Оми с сожалением отодвинулся и снова уткнулся в листы. Как тут не повторять «и даже ветви ивы распрямились, ожидая встречи с тобой»? Имаичи, Имаичи — сложный случай. Оми вгрызся в кончик карандаша. — «И все ученые умы не знают, как разгадать твой шифр», пойдет?

— О ком эта песня?

— О тебе.

Имаичи вскинулся — и стушевался.

— Твоя откровенность порой пугает...

Оми пожал плечами.

— Так пойдет или как?

— Пойдет... — Имаичи будто хотел добавить что-то еще, но не стал.

Оставался ещё куплет. И меньше часа до презентации.

—Тосака-кун... А кто какую часть петь будет?

— Петь?

— А как иначе? Аппаратуры для звукозаписи здесь нет. Да даже если бы была — не успели бы. Мелодию я могу наиграть на пианино или попросим поставить инструментальную версию. Но слова нужно исполнить нам вдвоем, дуэтом. Легче всего куплеты чередовать, припевы петь построчно и на последний повтор вступить синхронно.

— Ну, давай так...

— Тосака-кун, ты мне не доверяешь?

— С чего вдруг? Просто никогда не пел с кем-то вместе.

— Даже в караоке?

— Там — тем более.

Имаичи фыркнул:

— Ну, давай порепетируем. На энгаве? Только придется без музыки. И не бойся ты! Всё получится.

Правда получилось — за счет того, что Имаичи постоянно Оми подхватывал и превращал его блеянье в красивый мощный поток голоса. Оми старался тянуться и повторять, пока Имаичи его не одернул «не прыгай выше головы, не сейчас, только связки сорвешь». Кольнуло обидой. Оми даже спрыгнул с энгавы и дотопал до яблонь. Хотел пнуть — передумал. Несколько яблок валялось на земле. Созревшие — они просто падали и разбивались. И, может, некоторые из них подберут, но большинство — сгниют. Уже — гнили. Оми сглотнул. Имаичи тронул его за плечо мягко, подхватил одно яблоко, погладил продолговатый коричневый след. И замурчал мелодию. В горле Оми запершило и заскреблось. Картинка перед глазами размылась. Спеть толком не получилось, зато в конце Имаичи Оми обнял — и это компенсировало всё.

Их работу встретили с читаемым на лицах удивлением и всё-таки засчитали. Попробовали бы нет. Вложили они достаточно — и сил, и личного.

На чужое «класс, ребят!» Оми вскинул подбородок: «у тебя тоже ничего». Ответное «но я еще не выступал» Оми нисколько не смутило, а Имаичи, гад, легонько треснул его по затылку: «Не зазнавайся, звезда эстрады».

Звезда... Оми растерянно сел на место. На фоне ударил по ушам чуть не тяжелый рок. Радикально. Каждый пробовал запомниться и выпрыгивал из штанов как мог. Для победы, казалось, нужно оказаться чуть-чуть лучше и интереснее других. Но, чувствуя Имаичи боком, Оми просто сильно-сильно захотел выступить с ним так снова — на большой сцене.

— Имаичи, — Оми дождался, пока Имаичи повернет к нему голову, и подался вперед. — Давай выложимся по-полной.

— Мы этим и занимаемся, Тосака-кун. Разве нет?

— Ага, — Оми откинулся на спинку стула и причмокнул.

Имаичи в чем-то был ужасно наивен и прост как онигири. Но вот что у него за начинка...

Нестерпимо тянуло узнать поближе. И — целоваться.

  


— Пожалуйста, поднажмите. Осталось немного.

О, как Оми это ненавидел! Подбадривающие фразочки, мать их. Поддержка... Мотивационный заряд. Еще бы форму чирлидерш нацепили и транспарантами размахивали. С чистой совестью можно было бы остановиться и треснуть по голове. А так — сцепляй зубы и беги. Три поворота, два, один — и еще круг. Ноги давно гудели, в боку кололо, пот лоснился. Упасть бы в траву, вытянув конечности, но тут же подбежит стафф, захлопочет, поднимет и в спину подтолкнет. Заботливый!

Полосы с пометками метров рябили перед глазами, солнце плавило затылок даже через бейсболку. И то один обгонял, то другой. Бесило! Но тело казалось непомерно тяжелым. Только завидев тренера с красными флажками и свистком, Оми поднажал что есть сил. Сердце колотилось в ушах. Еще чуть! Давай же! Топот с шуршанием давно слились в однородный фон. Остальное отошло на задний план. Когда пересек жирную белую финишную линию, Оми по инерции пробежал вперед и только потом остановился на пятачке, уперев ладони в колени. Внутри всё бушевало, ноги потряхивало.

— Тосака Хирооми! — тренер грозной тенью подходил ближе. — Всё те же ошибки: неправильно дышишь, движения рук-ног-тела не согласуешь и несешься зачем-то спринтером. У нас не эстафета школьная и не сдача стометровки. Находишь комфортный тебе темп, носом вдыхаешь, ртом выдыхаешь примерно на каждый третий шаг, руки свободно повторяют ритм тела, перекрестно с ногами. Сто раз показывал уже.

— Не сто, а всего... пять-шесть.

— Поговори мне ещё. Другие прекрасно всё усвоили, а ты у нас уникум, к этому клонишь? А говорил, что в футбол в школе играл. Что же вас там — бегать не научили? Бери пример с Имаичи. Вот у кого настоящий спортивный бег. Одно удовольствие смотреть.

Оми вывернул шею — Имаичи правда словно парил, плавно-упруго-уверенно. Наверняка дополнительные круги набрал. На старте Имаичи всегда вырывался вперед и не сбавлял скорости до конца. Тщетные попытки его догнать Оми оставил еще в первые разы. А ведь Имаичи курил... Как только дыхалки хватало?

Тренер махнул рукой, и Имаичи вместо нового круга свернул к ним. Спокойно остановился — лишь грудь вздымалась сильнее обычного.

— Что-то случилось, Накагава-сан?

— Да вот хотел попросить тебя, Имаичи-кун, взять шефство над этим своевольным лентяем, — тренер жестко вцепился в плечо Оми и подтолкнул вперед.

— Я не лентяй.

— Ага, ты просто упрямец, не слушающий советов. Бестолковое создание: на пальцах объясняешь — как об стенку рис.

— Эй!

— Накагава-сан, вы суровы, — Имаичи засмеялся. — Тосака-кун, с удовольствием объясню тебе, если ты чего-то не понимаешь.

— Не надо. Сам разберусь, — Оми оскалился и обогнул тренера с Имаичи, вновь выходя на круг и повторяя про себя алгоритм. Правая нога — левая рука, левая нога — правая рука. Вдох, мать его, выдох.

Имаичи нагнал на первом же повороте, но ничего не говорил, просто держался наравне. Оми скосил на него взгляд — то же самое ведь делает, зараза, но свободно, без напряга, будто родился с этим. А Оми стоило сбиться с контроля — и всё! Куда там что? Когда дышать? И к ногам словно по грузилу прицепили. Усиленно не обращая на них внимания, Оми повторял мантрой «лево-право-вдох», «право-лево-выдох». К грузилам по ощущениям добавилась шина, а то и две. И жжение.

— Перетерпи. Держи темп. Держись меня.

Оми зыркнул, но попробовал вновь отключиться от боли. Техника, техника... Шаг-вдох-шаг-выдох. Имаичи рядом. Бежит синхронно. Улыбается. И от его спокойствия внутри Оми разгоралась уверенность, что он сможет. Вот уже поворот — и последний отрезок круга. Слишком быстро.

— Еще разок?

Оми кивнул — и сам не понял, как выдержал двойную норму. Хоровод неприятных ощущений отступил, оставшись терпимым легким покалыванием. И пузырики счастья взрывались внутри фейерверками.

— Знаешь, почему мышцы в начале болят? — Рюджи подпрыгивал и встряхивал ногами. — Без регулярных нагрузок они у тебя подобны тряпочкам. А должны быть стальными пружинами. И вот ты эти тряпочки тянешь-скручиваешь, и они молят о пощаде. Но поддаваться нельзя. Нужно продолжать. Иначе никогда пружины не получить.

— А то я не знаю.

— Но не тренируешь, верно? Жалеешь тряпочки.

Оми вытянул губы — ничего он не жалел.

— Заболит — ты сбавляешь темп, отвлекаешься, перестаешь контролировать процесс. Становится хуже, ты злишься, еще больше сбиваешься. И все усилия — коту под хвост. Зря потраченное время. Почему важен тренер: он следит за правильным выполнением упражнений. А потом уже увеличение нагрузки, ускорение, дополнительные препятствия...

— А кто тренировал тебя?

— Меня? — Имаичи вдруг стушевался и покраснел.

— Тебя. Явно ведь не супер-пупер объяснения Накагавы-сана научили тебя так бегать.

— Ну... Брат бейсболом занимался и рассказывал-показывал разное. Предлагал даже побыть у них в команде бэттером, но тут уж я отказался. А бегать мне нравится. Я и после работы в парк обычно заруливал. Уставший за день, пробежишь пару кругов — и силы сразу прибавятся.

— Маньяк.

Имаичи пожал плечами.

— Всяко лучше, чем зависать в пачинко или баре. И то, и другое было, конечно, но я не любитель. А вот по байку скучаю. Так странно и пусто думать, что придется от него отказаться совсем.

— Правила есть правила. Но свободы побольше, чем в других агентствах. Я в еще одно пробовался, так там вовсе словно рабский контракт подписываешь.

— Зато курить можно! — Имаичи рассмеялся несколько нервно. — Господи, мы так об этом говорим, будто уже выиграли...

— Да без разницы, — на вопросительный взгляд Имаичи Оми обвел воздух рукой. — Выиграем или нет — я ни о чем не жалею.

— Знаешь, Тосака-кун, я тебе даже завидую. Твоему здоровому похуизму.

— Забавно, когда ты ругаешься. Сигареты, байк... не тянешь ты на хорошего мальчика, Имаичи.

— А я им никогда и не был, — в голосе Имаичи засквозило что-то такое, отчего у Оми по загривку мурашки пошли.

— Эй, прохлаждающиеся, — тренер шел к ним широким шагом. — Другие вовсю в позах лотоса сидят, а вы тут чего? Видел, как бегали. Молодец, Тосака-кун, можешь же, когда захочешь. Имаичи-кун, с меня причитается.

— Не стоит, Накагава-сан. Мне было нетрудно.

— Но-но, не отказывайся от награды, когда предлагают. И прошу на поле.

Оми со стоном опустил голову. Слишком много спорта на бедного него. Говорили, это нужно для вокала, но каким боком?

Имаичи же потянулся сладко.

— Йога, я иду к тебе!

Всё-таки он реально маньяк... Вне всяких сомнений.

  


— Тосака-кун, ты спишь? — громкий шепот прорвался сквозь сон. Оми поморщился и махнул рукой, отгоняя. — Тосака-кун!

К голосу добавилось легкое, но настойчивое потряхивание.

Оми подскочил и кое-как разлепил глаза, с трудом осознавая, где вообще находится. В голову будто напихали ваты. Оми застонал, откидываясь обратно. Но спать ему явно не собирались давать. Рассеянный свет пробивался и сквозь закрытые веки.

И знакомый, на удивление нежный голос взывал:

— Тосака-кун, проснись, пожалуйста.

Лучше бы о чем другом просил.

— Чего тебе?..

Имаичи стоял рядом с ним на коленях и стискивал одеяло.

— Тосака-кун, все куда-то ушли... Я в туалет встал, возвращаюсь, а никого, кроме тебя, нет.

— И что?

— Ты ничуть не волнуешься? А если что-то случилось?

— Сожрал монстр, похитили инопланетяне или увели в горы злые духи?

— Может, сильное землетрясение? А мы просто крепко спали.

— И никто не чухнулся, что нас нет, ага.

— Может, не могут подобраться?..

— Угу, за порогом — обрыв и земля в трещинах. Даже если и так — хочу думать об этом с утра, а не посреди ночи, — Оми как мог завернулся в одеяло, надеясь урвать еще немножко сна.

— Уже утро. Почти пять. А темно...

— Имаичи! Что ты внезапно как девчонка? Ну, выгляни на улицу, навести спальни кураторов, а потом уже панику разводи!

— Извини... Правда глупо. Дурные воспоминания просто... Тогда я приехал на место сбора нашей банды один и не придал значения, решив, что парни завалились по дороге в бар, а потом узнал, что наших жестко поколотила другая банда не так далеко. И если бы я только отправился их искать...

Оми сел, потирая глаза.

— Тебя бы тоже поколотили.

— Нет... Я не знаю. Я мог бы попробовать не допустить того, что произошло. Лидеру сломали обе ноги и разбили байк. «Не переходи наши границы», — вот какой у них разговор. После этого мы еще собирались, конечно, но недолго. Не нашлось того, кто встал бы во главе.

— Понятно... — Оми мог сказать только это, пытаясь судорожно переварить свалившийся на него поток информации.

— Я знаю, что надо идти от противного, исключить худшее, но... не могу.

— Понятно... — Оми встряхнул головой. — Ну, давай начнем с простого — выглянем в окно.

Пришлось выпутываться из уютного спальника— и ради чего? На улице клубился туман, густой-густой, почти осязаемый. Казалось, выйдешь — утонешь в нем. Луч фонарика уткнулся в него как в стену. И на пределе слуха держалась какая-то мертвая тишина.

— Ладно, — Оми сглотнул. — Пойдем навестим спальню кураторов...

В коридоре их шаги гулко звучали. И с каждым шагом тянуло развернуться, свернуться калачиком на спальнике и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Сёдзи в спальню кураторов просто... не открывались. Будто их заколотили. Оми и подергал, и постучал — глухо. Рюджи проделал то же самое сильнее — безрезультатно. Хотелось нервно смеяться. Всё это точно было объяснимо. Но...

Другие помещения также оказались пусты. В их спальне — всё без изменений: два смятых спальника на два ряда аккуратно свернутых.

Отличный задел для начала ужастика.

— Мы с тобой как слоупоки. Обо всем узнаем в последний момент, — Оми практиковал единственный способ борьбы со страхом — разговоры. — Похожее уже было в самом начале, помнишь? Проверяли стрессоуйстойчивость в критических ситуациях, тьфу. У кого-то микрофон отказывал, у кого-то одежда пропадала, кого-то запирали в душе...

— А кому-то надевали мешок на голову.

— Тебе?

— Я на автомате ударил так, что в медпункт пришлось парнишку тащить.

— Сам виноват.

— Он же не по своей воле.

— Ну-ну, — Оми возвел глаза к потолку и залип на перекрестных бревнах, между которыми пролегала тень.

Имаичи тронул Оми за руку.

— Порепетируем песню? Мне понравилось с тобой петь, и можно было повто...

В следующую секунду Оми его поцеловал — без всяких изысков. Просто мазнул губами по губам, по подбородку, по дугам скул и щекам рассеянно-смазано. Тронул пальцами уши, запутался в волосах. Посмотрел прямо в глаза — спокойные, с горящими в глубине искорками и жилками каштанов и камелий.

— Настоящий...

— То же самое могу сказать про тебя, — Имаичи кивнул на спальники, и Оми очень захотелось поправить в штанах член. Но Имаичи просто сел, скрестив ноги. — Значит, мы точно не спим. Предположения?

Оми со вздохом плюхнулся рядом и в качестве компенсации привалился к боку Имаичи.

— Глупая шуточка.

— С чего вдруг? У нас период усиленных репетиций, да и кураторы не смотрели бы на такое сквозь пальцы. Может, Накагава-сан что затеял? Ночевка в горах, встреча рассвета...

— Вполне в его духе, — Оми пробурчал, прикрывая глаза.

— Почему тогда мы оказались не в курсе? Ты же знаешь, как он доносит информацию — громко, с чувством, расстановкой. Еще подойдет и переспросит, все ли ясно-понятно, и попросит повторить. С трудом представляю ситуацию, в которой он бы нас проигнорил.

— Верно. Сегодня нет никакого праздника?

— Нету, — Имаичи мотнул головой.

— Значит, предположения закончились. У тебя?

— У Яги и Катайёсе скоро дни рождения. Может, решили отпраздновать заранее? Я сам подумываю. В начале сентября график явно будет жесткий.

— У тебя день рождения в начале сентября?

— Второго.

— Допустим. Но а мы что рожей не вышли? И почему ночью? И куда делись кураторы?

— Ночью, потому что больше свободы. Нас могли не добудиться. А кураторы отправились ловить беглецов.

— Знаешь, что меня смущает? — Оми просмоковал версию Имаичи со всех сторон и лениво обвел сумрачную комнату взглядом. — Застеленные спальники. Если хочешь уйти незамеченным — что-нибудь подкладываешь под одеяло, симулируя тело, а торопясь — вообще об аккуратности не думаешь.

— Ты прав, — Имаичи напрягся и явно собрался подниматься. — Нужно провести расследование.

— Или просто дождаться, пока кто-нибудь не вернется и не объяснится. Есть множество вещей, которые куда приятнее делать вдвоем, чем...

Но Имаичи было уже не остановить.

  


— Итак, осмотр показал, что часть сумок отсутствует. Значит, всё-таки никто не растворился в пространстве. Это радует! Что не радует: Киши-кун оставил свой сборник цитат великих людей, а Тада-кун — фотоаппарат. Те вещи, которые они обычно берут, стоит нам куда-нибудь выбраться. Зато Шимада-кун взял свой бинокль, а Казухара-кун — альбом для скетчей... И лучшей счастливой бейсболки Яги-куна нет.

— Которая черно-красная с угрожающего вида быком?

— Это эмблема бейсбольного клуба. Ты знаешь, ему пророчили блестящее будущее как бейсболисту, но мечта петь пересилила всё...

— Не вижу связи.

— В этой бейсболке у него случился великолепный хоумран!

— Без понятия, что это.

— Тосака-кун!

— Только нотаций мне читать не надо. Лучше скажи, о великий детектив Имаичи, что всё это нам дает?

— Они куда-то... поехали?

Оми цыкнул и растекся по футону. Вот стоило активную деятельность разводить. Было бы намного проще — будь у них телефоны, но те настоятельно попросили оставить дома, и никто, по наблюдениям, советом не пренебрег. Туда же относилось замораживание акков из всех соцсетей и запрет на курение. При этом пить алкоголь любой крепости при достижении совершеннолетия разрешалось. Забавные правила.

— Записки нигде я тоже не нашел. Поэтому следующим пунктом у нас все же проникновение в комнату кураторов! — на вкус Оми, слишком-слишком много энтузиазма!

Тем более что для осуществления этой цели Имаичи смело вышел на улицу — молочный туман окутал его, и Оми рванул следом. К счастью, местность на ощупь оказалась та же, пожирать и затаскивать в логово их никто не спешил, и птичьи переклички окончательно отогнали тревогу. Вернее, нет, потому что видеть ополовиненного Имаичи оказалось криповато, и неведение все еще отравляло жизнь.

Имаичи шел бодро и ни разу не споткнулся, в отличие от Оми, то и дело скрипящего зубами, стоило налететь на камень, запнуться о кочку или угодить в ямку. Вот вам и прелести сельской местности! По дорожкам ходить было куда приятнее, но где их нащупаешь при таком тумане? Откуда только пришел... В городе подобного не ждешь — толком нет открытых пространств. Имаичи замер напротив непримечательного, в общем-то, окна и подергал ручки. Те на удивление поддались, открывая вид на спальню кураторов. Футоны здесь тоже были свернуты. Но в углу были свалены вещи, а на одном из футонов, кажется, трепетали листы.

Имаичи подтянулся, буквально ввинчиваясь внутрь. Так ловко и гибко, что Оми сглотнул, восхищенный. Да и вид на задницу что надо... Имаичи выглянул через пару секунд.

— Тосака-кун, ты идешь? — и протянул руку.

Оми в комнату ввалился, придавливая Имаичи. Не то чтобы Оми был против такого расклада, но Имаичи поморщился болезненно — и пришлось откатываться в сторону, перестаравшись и цепляя локтем стену. Стена прогнулась-задрожала — хлипкое сооружение!

Имаичи успел подняться и изучал теперь листы, напряженно нахмурив брови и взметая их вверх.

— Что там? — Оми бесцеремонно сунул нос, но ничего толком не разобрал. — Группа A, группа B... Что за распределение?

— Это карта заданий, — Имаичи смутился и торопливо перевернул листы рубашками вверх. — И мы не должны были этого видеть. Наверное, поэтому и сёдзи зафиксировали.

Имаичи перевел взгляд на эти самые сёдзи, отложил листы, осторожно их поправив, и подошел, дергая створки и вывернув шею.

— Так и есть. Клин вставлен. И не изнутри, а снаружи. Стоило быть более внимательными...

— Прекрати. Ты словно ответы на итоговые тесты стырил.

Имаичи снова густо вспыхнул, навевая определенные мысли.

— Ты тырил ответы на?..

— Нет. Да. Неважно, — Имаичи затеребил нос. Смешно засопел. Но в его позе промелькнуло что-то настолько неуловимо-ломкое, что смеяться Оми не стал.

Скучающе пошубершил в кучке вещей и вытянул нежно-персиковый спортивный лифчик, кто у них такой носит, интересно, затем футболку с улыбающимся цветком, махровое полотенце... Это было стиранное белье. Высушенное и торопливо снятое с веревок. Так мама делала во время дождя.

— Имаичи, ты не помнишь, при каких условиях образуется туман?

— Не тырил — смотрел, — сознавшись, Имаичи подпер сёдзи спиной и уставился на листы, будто желая их скорейшего уничтожения. Или чтобы с самого начала они не существовали.

— Зато теперь мы знаем, что вышли отсюда кураторы по доброй воле, — Оми поднялся с корточек и потянулся. — А еще ночью, похоже, прошел ливень.

Имаичи замотал головой.

— Тосака-кун, пойдем отсюда, — сам он при этом с места не сдвинулся, так и прилипнув к сёдзи.

— Слушай, нас бросили без предупреждения, ни ориентиров, ни записок не оставили, и ты еще умудряешься чувствовать себя виноватым за незаконное проникновение в «святая святых»? Опять прошлое? Ну, мало кто без греха. Я ответы не тырил, зато подменял экзаменационный лист. И... выдал чужую работу за свою, — Оми поморщился. — Нашел в кладовой пыльный парик, привел его в божеский вид и только хотел приступить к креативной стрижке, как мастер вскрикнув, забегал вокруг меня, взмахивая руками. Потом подуспокоился, залепетал про «идеальный сассун», «горячие ножницы» и «градирование», вывел меня в центр аудитории, мол, учитесь у Тосаки-куна. Особенно смешно на фоне, что сассун я так и не освоил. Это техника и заодно тип стрижки, образующие естественный загиб волос вовнутрь, — Оми приподнял пряди, показывая. — Мастер долго всплескивал руками и недоумевал, но признаться духу у меня так и не хватило.

— Ты учился на парикмахера?..

— Между прочим, одна из самых сложных профессий. Куча типов волос, помноженные на форму лица, работу на ногах и...

— Я же не сказал, что это ужасно или позорно, — Имаичи потихоньку подходил ближе. — Просто странно представить тебя в фартучке с ножницами.

— Будто рабочий комбинезон краше. И помимо ножниц есть еще инструменты. Ты чокнешься на одних видах расчесок!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Имаичи миролюбиво поднял две ладони вверх и улыбнулся. — Там есть что-нибудь?

— Кроме персикового спортивного лифа ничего интересного.

— Тебя интересуют лифчики? — у Имаичи брови стремительно взмыли ко лбу.

— Да нет же. Просто любопытно, чей он. Насколько помню, все кураторы-девушки у нас плоскодонки...

— Тосака-кун!

— Что? — Оми осклабился и подцепил майку Имаичи, притягивая к себе вплотную и притираясь всем телом. — Мужская накаченная грудь всё равно нравится мне больше.

— Прости, у меня такой нет, — Имаичи ощутимо напрягся, когда Оми вычертил языком дорожку от его уха к ямке между ключиц. От кожи Имаичи снова пахло яблоками, так и тянуло его всего зацеловать.

— Неважно, — Оми толкнул Имаичи к стене, и та снова гулко отозвалась. — Еще из моих грехов: секс в аудитории на парте с задранными вверх ногами и в приемной на узком кожаном диване... Глава дисциплинарного комитета решил как следует взыскать за мое... неподобающее поведение.

— Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? — Имаичи говорил холодным отстраненным голосом, но определенную реакцию проморгал бы только слепой.

Оми потерся об него длинным слитным движением.

— А не ясно?

— Нет, — Имаичи отодвинул Оми на расстояние вытянутых рук и высвистел воздух — из глаз у него вовсе чуть не лава лилась. — Мы с тобой об этом говорили, и ты сказал, что тебе хочется развлечения. «Курортного романа». Еще тривиальнее — секса. Расслабиться там, снять напряжение...

— А что плохого в том, чтобы снять напряжение? Тебе, между прочим, это тоже надо.

— Тосака-кун... Мне не как тебе надо. Ты мечтаешь, чтобы тебя отодрали как следует, приговаривая «какая узкая дырка» и «ты такой горячий, Оми-кун». Но с чего ты решил, что я актив и, тем более, предпочитаю грубость?..

Оми растерялся. Такое в его практике было впервые. Обычно он безошибочно выходил на тех, кто всаживал с удовольствием и ретивостью. Имаичи с его буйной юностью идеально подходил по всем критериям — и нате вам...

— То есть как, подожди. Ты меня обманываешь?

Имаичи покачал головой.

— Зачем? Ты привлекательный парень, дерзкий и решительный. И умеешь возбуждать... Но максимум, что я могу предложить тебе, — это руку помощи.

— Да ты шутишь, — Оми отступил на шаг. — Бред...

— Прости, любимая, так получилось, — Имаичи криво усмехнулся. — Стоило раньше тебе сказать, но... на меня никто не западал настолько сильно, как ты.

Оми застыл, чувствуя, как внутри орудуют гигантские ножницы, безжалостно кромсая то ли органы, то ли душу. Захотелось тоскливо завыть, взять Имаичи за руки и отвести к озеру с молочной дымкой и всегда прохладной водой, что раскинулось за лесом, в котором идеально будет утопиться. Вдвоем.

Над таким романтичным концом рыдали бы миллионы.

— Ты ужасно жесток, Имаичи Рюджи. И плохо меня знаешь.

— Конечно, мало кто себя-то знает, а уж...

Оми отмахнулся от слов и наставил на Имаичи указательный палец.

— Крепкие орешки заводят меня особенно сильно. Поэтому даже не надейся избавиться от меня, пока я не перепробую всё возможное и невозможное.

— Ага, — Имаичи на удивление покладисто кивнул. — Только давай прежде поедим.

Оми моргнул раз-другой — и услышал, как утробно запело в желудке.

  


На кухне из готового оказались три микро-сета маки: с лососем, авокадо и огурцом. Не густо. Пока Оми шарился в поисках продуктов, Имаичи успел сеты ухомячить, псевдовиновато на «ааа, эээ, ты!» уставившись в стол. Из хороших новостей оказался найденный в холодильнике десяток яиц. Пачка риса и рисоварка на счастье нашлись тоже. Несколько приправ, дюжину пачек лапши быстрого приготовления и соус терияки на нижней полке обнаружил Имаичи. Замороженной рыбины или курицы, увы, не было. Вместо них — ущербный смятый помидор.

Оми оценил «добычу» и решительно нацепил фартук.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — Имаичи примеривался уже к яйцу и пришлось бить его по рукам. — Ауч.

— А ты нет? Рисоварку-то сможешь зарядить?

— Попробую.

— Ладно, не трогай, я сам, — Оми давно усвоил истину, что помощь бывает разной. В том числе и той, после которой приходилось всё переделывать. — А ты пока... спой. Да, спой мне, Имаичи.

— Спеть? Что?

— Что хочешь. Что помнишь. Что любишь.

— Это три разных категории, Тосака-кун, — Имаичи улыбнулся. — Но хорошо, я понял...

Имаичи запел «fallin’», и в его исполнении песня о болезненной любви раскрасилась полутонами, углубилась смыслом, стала интересней. Полумистической. Полной образов и ощущений. За отсутствием музыки Имаичи играл голосом. И в том, как он это делал, скрывалось что-то такое насыщенно искреннее, заставляющее сердце сжиматься, а затем биться чаще, и Оми впервые до конца понял ведьму, желающую украсть голос русалочки. Такой сладкий, звонкий, чистый... Голос, конечно, нельзя было украсть. Зато можно было украсть Имаичи.

  


Готовка потекла споро. До белой пены взбились яйца, соус оказался идеальной консистенции и идеального вкуса — чуть кисловатый, с ноткой остроты и сладкий по сути, и омлет, украшенный зеленью, можно было смело отправлять на кулинарный конкурс. И рисоварка подоспела в срок, и чайник вскипел в нужный момент. Найденные в банке зеленые листья чая красиво раскрылись, обданные кипятком. Значит, дорогой, качественный сорт. Бог кухни сегодня явно благоволил Оми. Рассыпчатый рис, сверху укрытый омлетом, и чашечка зеленого чая — отличный получился завтрак.

Имаичи смотрел восхищенно — и съел в мгновении ока.

Потом они прибрались, обедать решили супом из быстрорастворимой лапши и отправились валяться — остатки тумана всё ещё растекались по земле мутным облаком. Имаичи размышлял на этот счет: а что, если бы люди умели летать? Умели бы ходить по воздуху? Самолеты и ракеты не в счет — бесспорно великие изобретения, они всё ещё оставались металлическими коробками, помогающими, но не дающими полной свободы. На замечание Оми про скафандры и парашютистов, Имаичи подчеркнул «вспомогательные средства» и «кратковременность». Покорить пространство, говорил он, это чудо или источник хаоса?.. Насколько сильно желание? Есть ли смысл в ограничениях? И сам себе отвечал: есть, они побуждают двигаться дальше, становиться лучше, придумывать способы борьбы. Вот они, практически запертые в глуши, если так и останутся одни, не будут же ждать вечность. Начнут выбираться, исследовать местность, идти по дороге. И рано или поздно вернутся к людям. Оми думал: а надо ли? Здесь, вдали от цивилизации, Имаичи точно безраздельно его...

За разговорами, музыкой, чтением вслух, повторной готовкой время текло незаметно. Под смех над хомячиными щечками Имаичи в окно ворвалось солнце — сначала робким лучом, постепенно затапливая всю комнату мягким, теплым, сверкающим полотном. Имаичи заозирался вокруг восторженно, закружился по комнате, подскочил к Оми и схватил за руки, вовлекая в возбужденно-радостную псевдопляску. И Оми, морщась, слегка упираясь, но в итоге поддаваясь, пронзительно Имаичи захотел. Такого всего обцелованного светом, золотисто-розового, притягающего сильнее, чем раньше. Имаичи улыбался, хохотал, а потом неуловимо изменился в лице, замер и уставился на Оми как в первый раз.

— Сейчас... Сейчас, — сказал он. — Ты ужасно похож на луну.

Парни и кураторы вернулись к полудню, щебеча и делясь впечатлениями о внезапной экскурсии. В какой-то старый дом долгое время находящийся на ремонте и вот наконец представленный публике. А по дороге еще заехали полюбоваться водопадными каскадами. На набыченный взгляд все зауверяли, что предупреждали и предлагали двести раз. Оми, оказывается, отнекивался — и правильно, что он там в руинах и садах не видел. А Имаичи говорил, что был однажды и не впечатлился. И всё равно складывалось впечатление, что обсуждения велись, когда они с Имаичи спали или репетировали. Или замок настолько уныл, что мозг выкинул информацию как ненужную.

День потек своим чередом.

А Оми бы не отказался еще от пары часов наедине с Имаичи...

  


Сумасшедшие дни правда не заставили себя ждать. Нагруженность возросла в разы, будто их готовили выступать перед императором. Практика чередовалась с теорией: вокал, сольфеджио, актерское мастерство, хореография, отработка дикции, тренировка слуха, ныряние, йога... Пение после бега, после прыжков, во время бега и во время прыжков, при идеальной акустике и в горах, акапелла и с аккомпанементом, без и с микрофоном. Соло, дуэтом, трио, квартетом, хором. Оми снилось, как за ним гоняются ноты и грозят кулачками «ты нас не вытягиваешь! перевираешь!» Но только он хотел защититься — мелодично-противно пел колокольчик, призывая к подъему. Кто не просыпался сам — того будили каплями воды и отправляли побегать пару кругов с утяжелителями, напевая «Прекрасный вечер». Начинать день с такого ада — увольте. Хотя не то чтобы их ожидал меньший.

— Сегодня играем в жмурки. Никуда бежать не надо, просто ходим по кругу и в случайном порядке откликаем воду. Вместо обычного отклика — поем гаммы. Гаммы сейчас распределим. Задача воды — запомнить распределение гамм, на слух определить направление и поющего минимум три раза. При каждой смене воды распределяем гаммы заново. Все всё поняли? Вопросы, возражения, сомнения?

— А повязка на глаза стиранная?

— Разумеется. Значит, раз-два-три, начали!

Оми настолько заебывался, что во время еды залипал над тарелкой.

— Тосака-кун, ешь. Это основа твоих бодрости и сил, — Имаичи мистически умудрялся еще и на него внимание обращать.

— Основа моих бодрости и сил — двенадцать часов сна и ничегонеделанье...

— Такого не бывает.

— Еще как бывает. Я год сидел дома и знаю, что говорю.

— Везет. Мой отец дал бы мне леща за безделье, да я и сам не горел желанием торчать дома. Особенно когда... впрочем, это неважно.

— Ага, — Оми уставился на палочки. Нужно было вспомнить, как подцеплять ими еду. — Я тоже съехал, чтобы нормально... нормально... Да куда ты убегаешь, яйцо?! — Оми услышал хихиканье, но плюя на всех, проткнул яйцо — вернее, лодочку белка со шрамами по бокам, — насквозь. И удовлетворенно уничтожил. — Так о чем я?

— Ты съехал от родителей.

— А, ага. Для того, чтобы водить к себе парней. В итоге с устройством-графиком получилось от силы пару раз, а потом я вляпался в VBA2.

«И в тебя». Хотя Оми этого не сказал — Имаичи совершенно точно додумал.

Его день рождения Оми бессовестно прошляпил. А ведь можно было подарить себя. Замурыженного тренировками — верх романтизма. Имаичи втроем с Яги и Катайосе устроили празднование с гигантским фруктовым тортом и подарками — кислородными масками с флаконом. Час с лишним свободного времени. Да и тут их, невольных гостей, заставили вспоминать все песни, связанные с рождением или праздником. Позавывайте, зеленые зомби! Создайте радостное настроение! От самих слов «песня» и «музыка» откровенно мутило. Оми незаметно — на свой взгляд — слился на энгаву.

— Не развлекается? — Имаичи явился минут через пять, усмехнувшись горько, поставив стакан с соком на доски и присев рядом.

— Как и тебе.

— Я слишком стар для этого всего.

— Да ладно?..

— Весело праздновать, когда ты мелочь пузатая. Или когда тебе пятнадцать и ты ничем не обременен... — Имаичи вытянул длинные ноги, и вскользь представилось, как он этими ногами бил, как сжимал бока байка, как закидывал на чью-нибудь спину... Ликующий, лихой, громко хохочущий подросток «сегодня мне всё можно!» — Но потом... Теряется ожидание перемен. Ты просто становишься старше на целый год, и никаких бонусов тебе за это не дают. Я даже двадцати не ждал, поскольку и пить, и курить, и заниматься сексом начал раньше.

— Какой плохой мальчик.

— Ужасно. Хотя и ты на паиньку не тянешь, — Имаичи неожиданно пристроил голову на плече Оми, прикрыл глаза. — Тосака-кун... Ты можешь мне кое-что пообещать?

— Смотря что, — Оми напрягся. Дыхание Имаичи касалось шеи, теплый бок приникал вплотную, огненные всполохи заходящего солнца путались в волосах. В траве цвиркали цикады — нигде, нигде не было тишины. Болезненно сжалось внутри.

— Что ты выложишься по полной.

— Разумеется, балда.

Оми встряхнул волосами, повернул голову — Имаичи улыбался остро-загадочно.

— Хорошо. Тогда я тоже постараюсь.

— Что значит «тоже»?!

Вместо ответа Имаичи Оми поцеловал — слишком коротко, слишком сладко — и растворился в подкрадывающихся тенях. Последние росчерки заката зияли на небе ранами. Как и сердце Оми. Наскоро перетянутое лентой надежды.

Шелестящим шепотом, мелодией ветра тронуло слух:

— Это на удачу.

— Я тебе не девчонка! — Оми крикнул, спрыгнул с энгавы — и босыми ступнями почувствовал холод земли. Медленно и неуклонно вступала в свои права осень.

  


— Завтра всё решится, — весело плясало пламя костра, весело и тревожно. Имаичи подкрался тихой кошкой. — Боишься?

— Было бы чего. Решение — не за нами.

— А я совру, если скажу нет. Но и дикого страха не испытываю. Скорее волнение.

Оми нахмурился. Последние полторы недели пролетели слишком быстро, и о победе Оми не думал вообще. Незаметно это отошло на задний план. Разговоры долетали, преследовали — и не трогали. Оми старался, стал вроде бы лучше петь, судя по улыбкам преподавателей, но все песни мысленно посвящал Имаичи. Парился, понравится ли ему. Искал глазами. Вскинутые кулачки оказывались лучше од. А пожатие плечами толкало чувствовать музыку лучше, вплетать в нее голос. И самой желанной оценкой, когда Имаичи начинал Оми подпевать.

— Оставишь мне свой номер телефона?

— Что? — Имаичи смешно округлил глаза, а потом фыркнул. — Может, сразу адрес?

— Не откажусь.

Имаичи развернул Оми к себе, с прищуром оглядел, даже за щеки потянул в разные стороны. Пока Оми не стряхнул ладони. Но Имаичи будто внимания не обратил, вцепился в плечи Оми и приблизил лицо чуть не вплотную. Если бы не это исследовательское возбуждение...

— Обалденно спокоен.

— Ха?..

— Ты и правда не боишься. Как тебе это удается? Мне охота по стенам ходить, стрелки часов подгонять, даже молиться — лишь бы выдохнуть, узнав результаты, — Имаичи заходил туда-сюда, размахивая руками. — Только бы не тянули... Все эти шоу с дробью барабанов — фу. Возникает мысль, что они таким образом фальсифицируют победителей, потому что, ну зачем? Какой смысл? Участники и так готовы сдохнуть от волнения, а зрители...

— Для зрителей и делается. Петушинство. Ведущий в этот момент подобен богу. Его готовы умолять, целовать ему ноги, преклоняться...

— Я бы просто дал в морду.

— И автоматически выбыл бы.

— Да и к черту такую группу, нанимающую подобных ведущих и устраивающих на прослушивании цирк, — Имаичи сорвал пучок пожухлой травы и растер над пламенем. — Я знаю, здесь будет по-другому. Потому и страшнее. Нас десять, у всех равные шансы, а победителей — всего двое.

— Целых двое. И ты достоин быть одним из них.

— Как и ты, Тосака-кун.

— Оми. Ты можешь звать меня Оми. И я всё еще прошу...

— Моих руки и сердца? — Имаичи улыбнулся как умел он один — лукаво, шутливо и радостно одновременно.

— Для начала телефон и адрес.

— Ммм, есть проблема: я не помню свой номер наизусть...

— Как так можно?! — Оми, приготовившийся корябать и палкой, эту палку разломил и скормил костру. — Ты же всю дискографию EXILE назубок знаешь.

— Так то песни, а тут — цифры. С математикой у меня всегда были проблемы.

— Теперь у меня вопрос: как ты выучился на строителя...

— Не на строителя, на сварщика, Оми-кун! И признаться, я не учился специально. Просто начал подрабатывать, помогал по мелочам — и потихоньку освоился. В этом деле главное чувствовать металл, как он поддается и плавится, и следить, чтобы...

Оми не слишком-то Имаичи слушал, завороженный собственным именем из его уст. Хотелось попросить повторить. Мягко, журчаще, с лаской и доверием — Оми-кун...

— Оми-кун? Эй, всё в порядке? Не надышался гарью? — Имаичи легонько Оми потряхивал, искренне обеспокоенный. Сумерки грубыми штрихами обрисовали скулы и губы из розовых сделали серо-синими. Только в глазах плескались отблески огня.

Оми провел ладонью-лодочкой по его лицу от подбородка до виска и двумя пальцами съехал наискосок по крыльям носа, обрисовал рот.

— Ты очень красивый, Рюджи.

Имаичи втянул воздух, перемялся весь — и нерешительно, но торопливо Оми обнял.

— Спасибо.

  


На главном прослушивании под оглушающее грохотание сердца их имена назвали дважды. И всё равно Оми не верил, пока не подписал контракт в качестве одного из вокалистов новой группы SANDAIME J SOUL BROTHERS. Рядом такой же контракт подписывал Имаичи.

А Оми вспоминал догорающий костер, тепло чужого тела и полунапевное, манящее, сладкое: «Желай, не бойся желать — и настоящая, та, за которую ты готов отдать многое, мечта обязательно сбудется».


End file.
